Enemy at the Gates
by TanInu
Summary: CONGELADO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO [LO SIENTO]
1. Chapter 1

**ENEMY AT THE GATES**

(Basado en una película)

(HeavyInu)

-….-diálogos de los personajes

"…"-pensamientos

-cambio de escena

_Cursiva-_recuerdos

**Intr.**

_Blancas montañas se veían en el horizonte, pequeños copos de nieve caían, aumentando el grosor de la nieve que cubría el piso. _

_Un relinchar sonó en la profundidad del bosque; unos lobos corrían entre los árboles, un rifle les apuntaba firmemente…solo un disparo se escuchó._

**Cáp. 1**

Un tren viajaba a gran velocidad por los fríos parajes de Rusia, iba lleno de soldadosy enfermeras, todos necesitados para esta guerra cruel que se estaba llevando a cabo. Alemania estaba atacando sin piedad a los países que tenía a su alcance, llevaba a sus mejores hombres, equipados con armas de primer rango. Rusia tenía problemas, Alemania les llevaba una abrumadora ventaja, serían vencidos…era lo más probable.

Algo desentonaba entre esa multitud de gente, un pequeño punto blanco se veía entre ese verde del uniforme de los soldados, una joven. Su fino vestido blanco daba a resaltar que era de la alta sociedad, sin contar la limpieza que poseía; pero lo que más se notaba en ella, era su belleza…sus ojos color chocolate, su fino cabello recogido y atado con un listón blanco, usaba unos guantes de seda que le llegaban hasta los codos…ella era una flor extraña entre esta época de sequía.

Un joven la miraba, estaba embelezado con tanta belleza junta en una sola persona, no podía quitar su mirada de encima: se sentía como una abeja que era atraída por el fino aroma de esa flor, que lo emborrachaba hasta el punto de causarle un mareo, haciendo que de cualquier forma no pudiera quitar su dorada mirada de esa belleza.

Repentinamente el tren se detuvo, provocando que algunos de sus pasajeros se tambalearan y cayeran unos sobre los otros, él miro como caía la mujer que había cautivado todos sus sentidos y entre golpes y empujones se acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantarse, solo fue un contacto visual y una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias-pronuncio ella con una sonrisa y mirándolo tiernamente-.

-No hay de que señorita-le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa-.

Las puertas se abrieron, y la luz entro haciendo una ceguera momentánea en algunos de los soldados, un hombre de edad ya avanzada estaba parado en la entrada, con mirada fría y calculadora. Todos se encontraban expectantes a lo que les fuera a decir.

-¡Todo mundo fuera de aquí!-les grito jalando y empujado a algunos fuera del vagón, haciendo que bajaran por una rampa de madera, que terminaba en el fangoso piso.

Salió con paso presuroso, y vio el sangriento panorama; los aviones de ambas armadas sobrevolaban el cielo, disparándose entre ellos, intentando hacer caer al enemigo. Algunas explosiones se veían a lo lejos, y las llamas se levantaban en las casas ya destruidas; la busco con la mirada, por lo menos quería verla por última vez antes de perderse entre tanta tristeza y dolor; pero su deseo no fue cumplido, pues fue empujado fuera del vagón, perdiendo toda esperanza de un reencuentro.

Miro al frente, había un camión brindándoles metralletas y cartuchos, se acerco para que le dieran algo con el cual defenderse, pero no fue así, le dieron unos cartuchos.

-¿Por qué…?-comenzó a decir el joven, pero el sargento se le adelanto-.

-Cuándo muera el que va enfrente, tomas el arma y disparas-contestó fríamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

Camino sin mirar atrás, adentrándose entre los valientes que se dirigían a la muerte misma, aún sin saberlo. En las trincheras algunos disparaban sin blanco fijo: error que les costaba la vida, pues se delataban fácilmente ante la vista de los enemigos.

Miro como los que iban frente a él caían lentamente, era su oportunidad. Corrió hacia el arma que yacía aún sujeta fuertemente por el cadáver, pero no pudo adelantársele al otro soldado, que fue más habilidoso y le arrebato el arma, corriendo y perdiéndose entre las explosiones y los soldados.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, todo se volvió oscuro, no sintió dolor alguno, solo como fue lanzado unos metros lejos del lugar en el cual se encontraba, precipitándose fuertemente contra el lodoso suelo, quedando inconsciente al contacto.

continuara...

Hooola! bueno, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de mi fic, denme sus opiniones TT


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2**

Despertaba bastante aturdido, sentía su cuerpo pesado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de dolor, sintió algo húmedo; lentamente miro su mano, tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, seguramente también tendría algunos raspones en la cara y en el cuerpo, acompañadas de cortadas.

Miro a su alrededor, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; el piso estaba tapizado de cuerpos de soldados sin vida, algunos no tenían partes de sus cuerpos, otros tenían heridas impresionantes, y algunos privilegiados, solo habían muerto por disparos, al parecer era el único que permanecía con vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un leve movimiento tras él; un escalofrío le rodeo¿y sí eran alemanes? Estaba muerto; espero el disparo que acabaría con su vida en cuestión de segundos, pero éste nunca llegó; se relajo y lentamente fue dando la vuelta para ver quién había sido el causante de aquel ruido.

Un hombre se encontraba recargado contra una pieza de lo que seguro fue una pared, sostenía en su mano una metralleta de alto calibre, estaba mal herido, su pierna sangrada al igual que su brazo derecho.

-Veo que no soy el único con vida-dijo el joven misterioso con señal de dolor al mover un poco su pierna-.

Miro el arma que él poseía, noto que solamente tenía unos cuantos cartuchos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el joven mirándolo.

-Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho Vassili-respondió moviéndose con cautela hacia su compañero-.

-Koga Comissar Danilov-le contestó estrechando su mano levemente y mirando por un hueco de la pared-.

Inuyasha lo imitó, y pudo ver a 5 soldados alemanes en una base, todos armados, pero al parecer estaban bastante tranquilos; fumaban y bebían un poco de vodka, mientras se burlaban de la forma en la cual les habían ganado a unos rusos debiluchos en el valle.

-Malditos…-murmuró Koga por lo bajo apretando más el arma contra él-.

-¿Cuántos son en total?-pregunto Inuyasha mirando por unos de los huecos-.

-Ahora 5, en unas horas serán más de 1000-contestó sin quitar la vista del hueco-.

Escucharon el sonido de un auto acercándose, un Jeep, traía a algunos soldados de rango mayor; un capitán y un sargento, hombres corpulentos y de piel muy blanca, impecables en vestidura, y con una sonrisa arrogante-.

-¿Cuántos mataron soldados?-pregunto el capitán quitándose el casco y dejándolo en una mesa algo mal echa y desgastada-.

-Yo unos 10-contesto uno de ellos-¡Ja! Que pocos, yo mate 30-respondió el otro, para luego reírse de sus hazañas-.

El sargento, se metió tras una pared, y se comenzó a desvestir¿tomaría una ducha a mitad de un campo de batalla? Se preguntaba Inuyasha cuando vio salir el agua de la regadera.

Koga miro por el orificio y apunto, el pulso le temblaba, estaba verdaderamente nervioso, bajo el arma y se recargo contra una piedra, mirando a su compañero.

-¿Sabes disparar?-le pregunto ofreciéndole el arma-.

Miro el arma por unos segundos y luego por el orificio, midiendo la distancia, y la precisión que necesitaría para dar de manera acertada.

Tomo el arma y apunto, primero, acabar con el de mayor rango, pensó apuntándole a la cabeza, que era lo único que se veía del sargento; el disparo no se escucho, el arma tenía silenciador, así que lo único que dio como prueba del disparo, fue ver caer el cuerpo sin vida del sargento.

-Oh…-susurro Kouga asombrado-.

Ignoro al joven y se volvió a concentrar; tiro a tiro, uno a uno, todos caían muertos, el penúltimo tiro fue le delator, pues el cadáver cayo muy cerca de el último soldado con vida, haciendo que este reaccionara y tomara el arma, pero no importo demasiado, pues ni apuntar pudo, ya que cayó muerto al dar la vuelta.

-Eres bueno-le dijo Kouga levantando la cabeza y viendo como todos estaba muertos a tiro limpio.

-Gracias-.

**continuara...**

gracias de verdad...;; la verdad me gustaría tener más, pero aun no me he adaptado muy bn a ff, así que tengo algunas preguntitas que ojalá alquien me pudiera responder, es sobre como puedo hacer, para que personas que estan logout o que no estan registradas, puedan postear? O.OU es una de mis grandes inógnitas, gracias desde ahora...

...:Sayounara:...

atte:HeavyInu


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp. 3**

Se había vuelto una gran hazaña lo que Inuyasha había echo, y más cuando Kouga era investigador y participante en el único periódico que seguía trabajando a pesar de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo. Dicho periódico incluso le era entregado a los alemanes, con la cuenta de soldados, más bien de los sargentos muertos.

-¡¡Qué!-exclamo el muchacho al entrar y leer la primera plana de el periódico de ese día.

"**Taisho Vassili ¿Elegido para francotirador?"**

-¿¡Que significa esto Kouga?-le grito a su amigo, que ahora se encontraba escribiendo la quinceaba página del periódico.

-¡Oh, eso!-exclamó dejando de escribir y mirando a su amigo con mucha tranquilidad-Es solo la verdad, me lo dijo un capitán-le respondió con una sonrisa-Felicidades-.

Releyó consternado la primera página, una y otra vez, haciendo la idea de que de ahora en adelante sería un francotirador, pero, ¿había algún problema con eso? De todas maneras, toda su vida se había entrenado para eso.

-Oye, te aviso, el sargento viene para darte lo necesario-le dijo sin dejar de escribir.

-OH.

Se sentó un viejo sillón lleno de agujeros, y comenzó a leer una página del periódico de ese día. En la primera página, su nombre, muy llamativo, en negritas y subrayado. Suspiro y comenzó a leer lo demás.

_La Batalla ha sido sangrienta, muchos hombres valientes han peleado, pero por desgracia, no llevamos la victoria, pero hay esperanza, pues hay jóvenes que tienen un gran talento en el manejo de las armas, entre ellos, el ya en lista de francotiradores Taisho Vassili…_

Miro a su amigo de reojo, que estaba más que apresurado escribiendo la 23° página de su "importante diario".

-Kouga, has el favor de terminar eso, que esa maldita máquina esta desesperando a todos-le dijo uno de los soldados malheridos que se encontraban en una camilla.

-¡¡Cállate!-

-Tranquilo Kouga, solo te pedimos que dejes eso ya, llevas ya más de 4 horas escribiendo, es obvio que nos desespere el sonido de la máquina de escribir-le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

-Pero…-

-Es el único periódico que sigue trabajando-repitieron todos al unísono-lo sabemos-.

El muchacho solo los miro molesto y siguió escribiendo.

-¡¡Que dejes de escribir!-

-Ya casi termino.

-Eso dijiste hace 1 hora.

-Cierto

-¡Dejen de fregar!-

-Hay que carácter.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!-

Todos dejaron de burlarse del escritor y volvieron a su descanso, a pulir sus armas o prepararse para salir a pelear.

-Joven Vassili, venga por favor.

-Sí, señor.

Siguió al general, hasta salir de la casa/refugio y fue hasta donde eran los cuarteles; algunos lo veían, como si fuera el ángel que les fuera a dar la victoria.

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su oficina-Como ha de saber, usted esta en la lista de francotiradores.

-Sí.

-En sí, son muy pocos los que entraron en la lista, así que… ¿acepta?-

-Que más puedo hacer.

-¡¡Excelente!-

El hombre estrecho su mano en forma de agradecimiento y le sonreía.

-Ahora…usara otro tipo de armas.

-Sí, lo sé, unas de alto calibre, silenciador, y mira telescópica, ¿cierto?-

-Veo que sabe mucho sobre el tema.

-Sí, se podría decir.

-Entonces, mero para nosotros.

Se quedo callado, mirando al general, su sonrisa de total victoria, que también era reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

-Señor...

-¿Sí?-

-Yo no soy exactamente un gran francotirador.

-No seas modesto, sabemos que entrenabas en las montañas matando lobos que atacaban al ganado.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Averiguamos todo sobre nuestros hombres.

_Los lobos corrían alrededor de un corcel blanco, al parecer estaba amarrado, algunos lobos ya los tenían rodeados, un niño les apuntaba…_

-¡Oh, ya veo.

-Bueno, entonces, comienza tu trabajo muchacho.

-"_Desde hace mucho había iniciado"-._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cáp. 4**

Desde que fue nombrado francotirador, la batalla había tomado otro sentido; él solo tenía un blanco, el líder, sargento, coronel o incluso otro francotirador.

Su misión era solo eso, matar a su blanco, no podía hacer otra cosa, solo mantener su concentración total en su blanco, esperando a que diera la cara o se delatara lo suficiente como para apuntarle en un punto mortal.

Ya le era normal escuchar lo halagos de los demás, las palmadas en la espalda y los buenos deseos para la siguiente víctima.

-Le enviare mis condolencias a la familia del desgraciado.

-Suerte Inuyasha

-¡¡Gracias!

Salió, como ya le era costumbre, armado con su rifle de alto calibre; era su favorito, de color negro con mira telescópica, y las balas eran de muy buena calidad, la distancia que recorrían era de 10,5 m/s a casi 200 Km./h; por esas "simples" razones era su favorita.

Estaba bajo una manta café, llevaba poco más de 15 minutos en la misma posición, sin moverse, su ojo derecho en la mira telescópica apuntando a donde se encontraba escondido su blanco.

-Vamos maldito…sal.

Espero uno minutos más a que se delatara, y su espera no duro poco más de 3 minutos, pues el coronel salió lentamente de su escondite, provocando una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del muchacho.

-Te tengo.

Apunto directamente a la sien, y disparo; vio el cuerpo caer con una herida en la cabeza de 1.2 cm. Muchos soldados que se encontraban cerca corrieron para auxiliarlo, pero no había nada que hacer, había muerto en el instante que la bala había perforado su cráneo.

Celebraban la victoria, el vino era muy relajante en esos momentos de tanto estrés. Kouga seguí escribiendo, pues debía de hacer todos los días la cuenta de muertos y le agradaba bastante el decir que el número de líderes alemanes muertos había aumentado por lo menos un 30 y todo gracias a su queridísimo amigo Inuyasha Taisho Vassili.

-Bueno, esta es por el 12 que mataste

-Sí se toma una por cada que mataste, se desmayara en el quinceavo.

La risa de todos resonó, mientras veían a su compañero atragantarse el tarro en un solo sorbo.

-¡Ven Kouga, únetenos!-

-No gracias.

-Amargado, y sin intereses.

-Sí, de seguro ni una mujer le haría reaccionar.

-¡¡Cierto!-

-¡Cállense!-

-Koga, tranquilo, solo juegan.

-Sí, como tú no eres el juguete.

-Je je

Estaba profundamente dormido, tenía una misión al otro día, era por un campo algo arriesgado, el viejo almacén, sabía que los alemanes solían atacar mientras cruzaban el puente.

-"_Tendré que ser muy precavido"_

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero era bastante difícil, pues aún seguían los tiroteos de los veladores nocturnos, pues no había uno que otro alemán que quisiera aprovechar y atacar mientras todos duermen.

-Este es el tercero

-¿Es que?-

-Nada Kouga, tú duérmete.

-Eres muy reservado.

-Tú lo eres más.

-Ja ja que gracioso.

-Es la verdad.

Miro a su compañero que lo veía furiosa y se daba la vuelta para intentar conciliar el sueño. Eso mismo intentaba hace él, pero a diferencia que todos los presentes, sabía que los alemanes tenían sus armas secretas, y que no tardarían mucho en usarlas contra ellos.

Pero entonces, entre todos esos pensamientos, un recuerdo vino, la mujer que estaba en el tren el cual viajaba hacia el campo de batalla ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? ¿a dónde iba? ¿Por qué en ese tren? ¿Acaso iba a pelear?

-¿Quién habrá sido aquella bella flor?

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp. 5**

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, las estadísticas no mentían, al parecer ya gran parte de los mejores francotiradores, generales, capitanes, y personas de alto rango en el ejército alemán había muerto; uno a uno, a manos de un solo hombre que ese mismo momento estaba intentando conciliar el sueño…

-Kouga…deja esa maldita máquina y ¡duérmete!-

-Ya casi termino

-¡Me importa un bledo cuanto te falta, dejas esa porquería y te duermes ahora mismo!-

-Gruñón

Saco la 26° página del diario que publicaría al otro día y se metió al saco de dormir, escuchando algunos "aleluya" o "por fin" de uno que otro soldado que ya estaba harto.

-Inuyasha, te tengo una pregunta…

-¿Hum?-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar?-

Despertó por completo al escuchar la pregunta y puso un semblante serio; no le agradaba mucho recordar con quien había aprendido y lo que había hecho para aprender.

-Mi abuelo me enseño

-Oh… ¿era militar?-

-Creo…no recuerdo

-¿Y que hacías para practicar?-

-No querrás saberlo.

-Si quiero

-Esta bien, pero conste que tú quisiste

Kouga se acomodo en su bolsa y puso su mente a trabajar, tenía que memorizar cada frase, no podía omitir ningún detalle.

-Mi abuelo y yo solíamos ir a las montañas a practicar con lobos

-¿Y…?

-Es todo

-¿En serio?-

-Sí

-Creí que sería más…interesante

-No, es algo muy simple y aburrido

-Y que lo digas

Se reacomodó en la bolsa y se durmió sin notar que gracia a él y su comentario su amigo había perdido todo interés por la palabra "sueño" y todos sus derivados.

-Maldito Kouga y sus malditas preguntas

Lo días eran iguales, el mismo panorama, las mismas personas, el mismo propósito; lo único que cambiaba era la cantidad de muertos y el blanco al cual debía de matar, de ahí en fuera todo parecía una película que se repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Ya estás listo?-

-Sí creo

-Eso te pasa por nunca salir al campo y solo pasártela escribiendo

-No me causa gracia, te recuerdo que mi periódico es el único que sigue funcionando

-Aja-decía mientras tomaba algunas armas y miraba casa uno de sus detalles, así escogiendo la mejor para su amigo que seguía hablando a pesar de que él no le prestaba nada de atención

-Ya puedo ver los titulares del próximo…

-Sí, que bueno

-Taisho Vassili, un francotirador criado en las montañas que practicaba con lobos…

-¡Qué¡¡Estás loco!-

-No, solo soy excesivamente inteligente

Antes de que contestara ya estaban afuera de la trinchera; su autoprotección reacciono tomando a su amigo y jalándolo para que se quitara del área de blancos.

-Eres un idiota

-No es necesario que me insultes, solo soy despistado

-Un idiota despistado

Iban pecho tierra, por un tuvo de desagüe, era la única forma de atravesar el dominio enemigo sin ser detectado.

-¿No había otra forma de entrar?-

-Deja de quejarte marica

-¡OYE!-

-Kouga, es la única forma de entrar

-¿Pero por el desagüe de la fábrica?-

-Sí, por el desagüe de la fábrica

-Que asco

-Maricón

-¡Cállense!-

Todos rieron en voz baja, pues estaban llegando a la parte más peligrosa del trayecto; el dichoso tuvo por el cual pasaban, tenía un hueco de unos 40 cm. Suficientemente grande como para que un francotirador o un buen soldado disparara y les diera muerte.

-Primero vas tú Susuke

Se asomo un poco y noto que había un guardia acostado sobre la barandilla de arriba, apunto a la cabeza y disparo; pro desgracia solamente desperdicio un tiro, pues ya estaba muerto.

Después uno a uno fueron pasando y dirigiéndose a su destino, en el cual le darían muerte a por lo menos unos 20 soldados, pero Inuyasha tenía otro blanco, uno un poco más difícil por que era protegido demasiado bien.

-Suerte

-Gracias

Se separaron entrando en distintos túneles, Kougfa siguió con su amigo, pues era la persona más segura que conocía. Mientras que el chico sonreía, pues sabía que los alemanes no contaban con un buen francotirador, que le causara los suficientes problemas como para explotar sus mejores dones.

-Señor, ya casi nos aproximamos

-Perfecto

-Ayudara mucho en esta guerra al darle muerte a ese tal Vassili

-Sí, espero que por lo menos de un poco de batalla

-Estoy seguro que se divertirá mucho con él

-Eso espero Hakudoshi, eso espero.

Continuara…

**Jejeje, bueno, creo que es la primera vez que agradeceré en forma XD bueno, chicas! gracias de verdad por apoyar este fic, que no será tan largo como algunas de mis otras historias, bueno aqui van los agradecimientos:**

**-Elizabeth-236**

**-lore.it92**

**-serena tsukino chiba**

**-kagome yumika**

**-lorena**

**-Denisse-Kagome**

**-Yuna**

**-Jimena-chan**

**GRACIAS! T.T de nuevo, esperen el próximo cap. ;D**

**Sayonara **

**atte: HeavyInu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una gran tardanza...lo se ;-; sí que les pido disculpas, esta cortita, ando en exámenes...**

**Cáp. 6**

Ese recorrido había sido el más difícil que habían tenido desde hace ya mucho, pues a pesar de estar acostumbrados al aroma de los cadáveres y ver como mataban a sangre fría a algunos de sus tropas era algo muy traumatizarte.

-Al fin llegamos…

-Sí, fue horrible

-Para ti todo es horrible marica

-¡Que me dejes de decir así!-

Todos se comenzaron a reír, mientras veían entrar y salir la señora Kaede Filipov, y a su pequeño hijo Shippou; la casa en la cual se encontraban les pertenecía, y ahí se encargaban de ayudar y curar a los heridos que llegaban.

-Que bueno que regresaron muchachos, la cosa ha estado muy aburrida sin ustedes.

-¡¡Sí!-

El pequeño se lanzó contra Inuyasha le dio un fuerte abrazo, pues para él era su gran héroe.

-¿Cómo les fue¿Mataron a algún alemán?-

-Tranquilo Shippou, solo fue un viaje de reconocimiento.

-Uh…

Entonces, algo captó su atención por completo, uno de los soldados, extrañamente era muy delgado, al parecer tenía el pelo algo largo y tenía… ¿¡curvas?

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Inuyasha a Kaede

-Dirás ella.

-¿¡Qué?-

-Kagome, mi niña, ven…

La chica se dio la vuelta y se quito el casco que ocultaba su rostro algo sucio. Le cautivó su mirada, fuerte y firme, pero a la vez tierna y bondadosa, esa mirada la reconocería inclusive cuando estuviera ciego.

-Mi bella flor…

-Que linda es

Ambos amigos se miraron, por primera vez se veían con algo de enoja y rencor.

-Kagome, Inuyasha Taisho Vassili y Kouga Comissar Danilov.

-Mucho gusto

El solo hecho de escucharla hablar, hacía que todos sus sentidos se estremecieran, y sintieran un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-He escuchado hablar mucho de usted, joven Vassili

Kouga le miro con recelo, al ver que la chica se había interesado más en su amigo que en él; por primera vez se arrepentía de haber escrito tantas veces el nombre de su amigo como titular.

-Sí, no me parece extraño

-Es cierto, con tantas muertes y degracias, es normal recordar el nombre del hombre que podría cambiar la derrota por una derrota

-Me halaga señorita…

-Higurashi…Kagome Chernova Higurashi

-Pues entonces señorita Higurashi, es un gusto conocerle

Tomo su mano y la beso, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha, sin notar que su amigo extrañamente había desaparecido del lugar.

-¿Y Kouga?-

-Se fue con la única cosa que le quiere, o creo que hasta a ella ya le hartó su presencia- le contestó uno de los soldados

-¿Ehh?-

-La porquería esa, que solo hace ruido

-¿la máquina de escribir?-

-¡Sí, eso!-

Busco a su amigo, y efectivamente, estaba escribiendo, y tenía una mirada algo…rara, de enojo, furia, rencor, y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.

-Kagome… ¿Por qué estás vestida como soldado?-

-Es que, son más necesarios los soldados que los traductores

-¿Eres traductora?-

-Sí.

-Que interesante¿Qué idiomas hablas?-

-Pues, en realidad solo 5, muy pocos ¿no?-

-Pues hablas muchos más que yo

La chica sonrió, intentando calmar sus ganas de reír.

-¿Sabes alemán?-

-Por desgracia

-Pues serías de mucha ayuda

-No lo sé

Kouga miro de nuevo a la pareja, simplemente no lo soportaba, extrañamente esa chica le había cautivado extremadamente rápido; su belleza era hipnotizante.

Continuara…

**weno, me despido, se me cuidan ;D**

**xauuu!**

**...:::HeavyInu:::...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vegno de rápido, por que ando media apurada...**

**Cáp. 7**

Pasaron lentamente los días, todo parecía estar igual. Inuyasha y Kagome "extrañamente" se la pasaban juntos, conversando sobre algunas hazañas y compartiendo opiniones sobre el avance que tenía la guerra. Por su parte, Kouga, se ponía más antipático que de costumbre, ya casi no hablaba con Inuyasha y menos con Kagome.

Ya era de noche, casi todos se encontraban dormidos, excepción de unos amigos que acostumbraban desvelarse hasta el alba. Sólo que de momento uno de ellos no tenía el ánimo…

-Hey, baka… ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada

-Vamos Kouga, nunca hemos tenido secretos…

Miro a su amigo, esperando que por lo menos le mirara de frente, pero lo único que escuchó fue un gruñido.

-Bien, entonces…buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a detestar a su amigo.

Estaba al líder de un pequeño batallón; atrás estaba Kouga, desviando la mirada. Movio la cabeza en manera negativa y puso atención, ya que les había llegado una noticia que tal vez podría acabar con su hasta ahora casi segura vistoria.

-Gracias a nuestros espías, nos ha llegado un rumor, de que los alemanes tienen a un nuevo francotirador.

El sargento miro a todos y siguió.

-Es conocido por su gran puntería y destreza en batalla.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Veo que va directo al grano joven Sasuke.

-hmp…

-Es el Mayor Naraku Köning.

Algunos murmuraron con nerviosismo el nombre; mientras que otros parecían más calmados al no conocer al sujeto.

-Joven Taisho.

-¿Sí, sargento?-

-Venga conmigo…

Al llegar a la "oficina" del sargento, este le pidió que tomara asiento para poder comenzar con los relatos.

-Bueno Joven Taisho, ha de saber usted para que le he pedido que venga.

-Eh…bueno, en realidad…no tengo idea.

El hombre voltea a verlo de manera severa; mientras el chico agacha un poco la cabeza, escucha suspirar a su acompañante antes de volver a oír su voz grave.

-Bueno, es mejor que sepa que el Mayor Naraku Köning, viene específicamente en busca de alguien.

-¿Su blanco?-

-Mejor dicho, víctima.

-Y…se puede saber… ¿Quién es?-

-Usted.

Tragó con dificultad al escuchar eso.

-Los alemanes recurrieron a su arma secreta, ahora…creo que lo mejor es que esté enterado todo lo posible sobre ese hombre.

-De…acuerdo.

-Sé que ha de estar nervioso, y más sabiendo que ese hombre nunca ha dejado a alguno de sus blancos con vida.

Sintió como su garganta se secó de golpe. En realidad no quería saber eso.

-Oh, creo que no lo sabía ¿cierto?-

-…no

-Bueno, ahora lo sabe.

Frunció el ceño en cuando el hombre dio la vuelta. Miro toda la habitación, buscando algo en que entretenerse o por lo menos calmar esa ansiedad o más bien nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo. Sus ojos se posaron en una cosa específica, una gran pila de cajas, que tenían escritas: "Armas de alto calibre" ¿Por que demonios tenía eso tan descubierto?

-Joven…

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar la voz del hombre.

-Tenga cuidado por favor…no deje que lo cace…usted, es nuestra única esperanza.

Abrió levemente los labios al escuchar la declaración del sargento. Sólo pudo asentir, antes de levantarse.

-Puede retirarse…

Dio al vuelta y salió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se dirigió a una silla, en donde se dejo caer, y puso sus manos en la frente. Estaba sudando demasiado, ahora, el era el blanco de un francotirador de alto nivel. Estaba frito.

-¿Inuyasha?-

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa dulce voz, y cambio su semblante para que ella no se diera cuenta de la situación que le tenía alterado.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome?-

-Me entere sobre lo de el Mayor Naraku…

-Oh

Bueno, aunque sea no sería el único que oraría por su alma. Vio como la chica se ponía en cuclillas y de daba una sonrisa sincera.

-Estoy segura que le vencerás.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. La vio levantarse y dirigirse a un escritorio, cerca de Kaede y Shippou. Era oficial, esa chica lo traía como perro a sus pies.

Continuara…

**Está muy corto, pero por el momento esoty muy ocupada --U**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cáp. 8**

Un hombre de oscuros cabellos estaba esperando a que un pequeño terminara de limpiar sus botas; mientras que él leía las últimas noticias sobre los rusos.

-Espero conocer pronto a ese tal Taisho Vassili

-¿¡Oh, a Inuyasha!?-

-¿Lo conoces pequeño?-

-¡Claro que lo conozco!-

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-

-Mi nombre es Shippou Philipov, señor…

-Bueno, pequeño Shippou, dime lo que sepas sobre nuestro querido héroe de guerra.

-Pero…

-No temas, además, te daré algo a cambio.

-¿Hum?-

-Ves esa caja de chocolates, podrás tomar los que quieras, mientras que me brindes la información que necesite.

El niño miro con deleite la caja de chocolates. Había de todo tipo: chocolate blanco, chocolate oscuro, agrio o dulce. Rellenos de licor o de dulce frambuesa. Pequeños como una cereza, y otros como una barra de 30 cm. Mordió su labio inferior, la tentación era demasiada…

Un pelotón había salido en misión de exploración. La ciudad estaba perfectamente vigilada por los soldados alemanes, así que los ponía como un blanco fácil.

-Suke…algo está mal.

-Deja de quejarte Midori…ten valor

-Déjame recordarte que soy mujer.

-Y te recuerdo que yo voy frente a ti. Eres protegida por 2 cuerpos por detrás y 2 por delante

-Eso no cambia las cosas.

-Cómo digas.

-Guarden silencio, ya casi llegamos a la biblioteca.

Inuyasha comandaba el pelotón. Antes de llegar a la biblioteca había un pequeño claro. Cinco metros de distancia, para cualquiera no es nada, pero para unos soldados y a la vista de cualquier soldado armado o incluso con un francotirador. Sería como atravesar un desierto infestado de trampas.

-Bueno, con cada número que diga, pasará uno.

-¿Quién será el primero?-

-¿Voluntarios?-

Como era de esperarse, nadie contestó. Suspiró resignado preparándose para cruzar. Sujetó su arma fuertemente y salió corriendo, agudizando todos sus sentidos. Se lanzó tras unos cuantos escombros; respiro más tranquilo al ver que nadie estaba cerca de momento, así que debían de aprovechar.

Hizo una seña con las manos, pidiéndoles que se acercasen. Susuke fue el primero, y llegó sin peligro alguno. Luego le siguió Mizuo, a quien tampoco le dispararon y así continuamente, hasta que llegaron al último. Quien no contó con la misma suerte y le dispararon limpiamente en el pecho. Inuyasha intentó ir, tal vez había oportunidad de salvarlo, pero fue retenido por los demás. No podían retrasarse, si alguien caía…nadie regresaba por él.

Oraron unos momentos por su compañero caído y siguieron. La biblioteca era un lugar muy solo. Sus enormes libreros aún contaban con unos cuantos libros. Gateaban por el piso, intentando ser lo más callados posibles, hasta que escucharon un disparo tras ellos y un golpe en seco.

-"¡Suke!"-

Todos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron para esconderse de los disparos que los rozaban. Escuchaba como destruían parte de los libreros y los libros caían uno a uno.

Buscaba a sus compañeros, esperando que estuvieran a salvo; escuchaba como algunos disparos salían cerca de donde se encontraba, pero lo lograba encontrar el lugar exacto.

Cuando el humo de los libros al caer y de los disparos, logro enfocar a su compañera, llena de polvo, unas cuantas cortaduras y respirando agitadamente.

-Mizuo…escapa…lo entretendré

La mujer movió la cabeza de forma negativa antes de mover sus labios intentando decir:

_-"Tú eres nuestra esperanza, no debes de morir aquí…"_

Y después de eso, lanzó un pedazo de tabique, llamando la atención del soldado, y saliendo para disparar. Al parecer le dio en el blanco, por el quejido de dolor que escucho, pero a los pocos segundos después, el cuerpo de la joven mujer cayó inerte con un disparo en la cabeza.

Tragó con dificultad al ver el cadáver de su compañera. Escucho la voz de los alemanes. La ira le dominaba lentamente, pero no entendía muy bien el por que de su inmovilidad. Al parecer su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que se quedara quieto y callado.

Continuara…


End file.
